


“She’s incredible.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [57]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Crime Sorciere stumble across Fairy Tail on their travels.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	“She’s incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Mimi as a belated birthday present <3 
> 
> Twitter - kogetsuwu   
> Tumblr - gaymirajane

Crime Sorciere had travelled close enough to Magnolia that an undisciplined part of Jellal had wondered about visiting Fairy Tail, but he had squashed that thought as quickly as he did all thoughts which were selfish and impulsive. Still, Jellal hadn’t truly expected to meet Fairy Tail wizards so far into the forest and yet there they were, a team of five wizards that were painfully familiar to his guild.   
  


It was serendipitous, a work of fate that Jellal wasn’t strong enough to deny. Natsu and Wendy were fending off bandits to the west, Gray and Lucy focusing one the east, and Erza was in the centre, on her own but still unafraid, heading towards the main camp where the strongest wizards resided.   
  


The team from Fairy Tail were in the grass lands below, with Crime Sorciere looming above on a rocky ledge that split the forest in two. Their position was the only thing that prevented Jellal from running; they could not be seen by any of the wizards below but were granted a wonderful view of the scene unfolding. Ultear hesitated, casting a concerned glance at him which Jellal chose to ignore. He could allow himself this small gift. Even if it was just for a moment. Even if it was just for _her._  
  
As the team battled on, Meredy settled on the rocks by Ultear’s feet, cross-legged and curious. Her eyes were darting around to each individual fight, and even though Ultear kept looking back at Gray she was still interested in how the other wizards were performing. But Jellal was focused on only one, a wizard so powerful that her name echoed through the country, a legend unto itself.

Erza had requipped, was wielding one sword made of fire and another made of water. She carried them effortlessly, muscles glinting with blood and sweat but still she pushed on. Armour after armour. Enemy after enemy. Each one fell to the great Titania who stood tall and proud, scarlet hair trailing behind her like a victory cry, coated in the blood of those who had defied her. She was good and honest and kind. She was everything that Jellal wasn’t. And god, he loved her. 

“Look at Erza go.” Meredy gaped, awestruck as she watched the great Titania circle magically swords over her head, striking almost two dozen enemies at once. 

“I’m not sure how I would fair in a fight against her if she was serious.” Ultear mused, and Jellal couldn’t stop himself; he smiled a small smile at the oblivious redhead and breathed gently into the wind,

”She’s incredible.” 

He knew that Ultear and Meredy has Heard- him, but neither women commented and Jellal was grateful for that. Erza was his strength, and his weakness, and he didn’t deserve her. Not now, maybe not ever. Every member of Crime Sorciere had a sin to carry, a guilt so strong that it crippled them, and this was Jellal’s; he respected Erza too much to be with her but loved her too much to let her go. So Jellal did all that he could; he watched, and he waited, and he wondered idly what life would have been like if he hadn’t fallen into darkness but instead had taken Erza’s hand and walked with her in the light. The thought was too selfish, too shameful, and Jellal banished it. 

“Let’s go.” Jellal pulled up his hood and stalked back into the forest, not bothering to check that the other members of the guild were following. 

They would move on to a new town and try and atone for their sins, and thoughts of rich brown eyes and deep scarlet hair wouldn’t leave Jellal’s mind even for one moment. He didn’t deserve to think of Erza so fondly, but Jellal couldn’t stop even if he had truly wanted to. 

And that simple, selfish truth was his greatest sin of all. 


End file.
